Tangle Fairy Tail Edition
by Chefbabe
Summary: When Storm Fullbuster steals a S-class job, he never thought he would stumble upon the answer to a long pondered mystery of his guild. TangledAU Fairy Tail Next Generation


_**A/N;**_ ** _So I did have the first chapter of this story posted for about a week until I decided to just make it a one shot rather than a chapter story. As stated before this is essentially Tangled with Fairy Tail and OC (Kids of the guild) characters. So with out further ado..._**

"Shit, if I survive this, dad's gonna kill me!" The dark haired teen cried out as he ran through the forest.

It was supposed to prove how strong he was; but the s-class job he had stolen from the mission board in master's office was proving to be more that he initially thought it was. All he had to do was take a single red stone from a pool of water located deep within the forest surrounding Magnolia. It should have been easy, he'd be back before anyone noticed he was gone, the water sprites were nothing for him after all he had inherited his mother's magic. However what the idiot who posted the job had failed to mention was that the pool belonged to a wayvern and not just any wayvern but a testosterone filled bull during mating heat. He stumbled as he tripped over a tree root looking behind him to see the beast closing in huffing as his large paws beat against the earth.

"Water slice!" He called out as he fell two trees with the wave of his hands but the pissed off creature kept coming.

Looking to his left he spotted cave that was just barley big enough for him to fit through. Jumping up over a fallen log he took the risk as he dove into the cave and finding himself tumbling down the incline that was there. The wayvern roared in annoyance as the teen kept falling. Landing on his stomach he groaned in pain as he looked up to find that he was in a secluded meadow. Green grass and vibrant wild flowers filled the area that was surrounded by a rock wall that was too smooth and steep to climb, and in the dead center was a single stone tower standing nearly eight stories high. Walking around he noticed that the only entrance was a single open window nearly at the top, just as he finished the sky emptied its contents.

Hearing the angered roar of the beast he curse again, "well it's better than freezing to death, that would really kill dad," he joked to himself as he began scaling the tower using a few grappling hooks he kept in his bag.

Reaching the only window he looked around. It was a large room that was sparsely furnished a large fire place against one wall that has a pot hanging over it. one small stair case lead to what he assumed was a bedroom while clothes hung on rope stretched from end to end of the room. Moving a sheet aside he was about to call out for whom ever obviously live there but as soon as he opened his mouth everything went black.

* * *

Groaning in pain he came to and opened his eyes to find himself tied up to a chair with hair, long brown hair.

"Ssstrugling…. Struggling is pointless," a strange voice called out as his eyes adjusted to the near dark tower. The sun must have set while he was out and the only light on in the whole room was shining down on him. A nervous female voice asked coming from behind a post as the teen squinted to see who it was. "I know why you are here and I'm not afraid of you!" the voice exclaimed.

"What?" he blinked in confusion as she stopped several feet away from him, her arms behind her back.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" she asked again more confidently as she glared at the teen in front of her.

"Storm Fullbuster, Fairy Tail mage, and I really don't know," he said as the owner of the voice walked in to the light.

She was around his age large green eyes staring back at him. She would come up to his chest, dressed in a simple blue frock that ended just passed her knees with nothing on her feet.

"Who else know my location, Storm Fullbuster?" the girl asked as she held a cast iron frying pan in her hand pointing it at his face raising an eyebrow on concern he groaned.

"Look there was a situation involving a Wyvern and a huge thunder storm, I found the tower and I just climbed it," he explained.

"What are you going to do with my hair, cut it? Sell it?" She insisted circling him.

"Look the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get away from it," he exhaled as he realized something. "Where is my bag?" he asked in a panic.

"I have hidden it somewhere you will never find it and if you want it back then you'll have to do something for me," she said firmly as Storm grated in aggravation.

"What do you want?" he growled as her, he wanted to get back before his parents came out looking for him. With his luck his mother would become even clingier after she found him.

"I want you to take me to see the floating lights!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"The what?" the black haired teen shouted in confusion.

"They fill the night's sky, followed by a huge fire blast and I want to see it," she squealed again as the male groaned in pain at the high pitched elation.

"Okay you lost me," the water mage moaned as he struggled to free himself.

"It only happens once a year on my birthday. Only on my birthday, and it will happen again later this week," the brunette gushed as she moved towards the wall moving aside a curtain revealing a large mural; soft yellow orbs filled the black sky as a single burst of fire burned in the center.

"Oh you mean the ending of the harvest festival?" he gapped in realization.

Every year the guild would gather near the cliff and fill lanterns with their magic and send them sailing in to the air. The blast of fire came from a member of his guild that Storm barley saw. The Salamander and his mate would only appear in the guild on the second week of November two weeks after the festival was over. They would say hello to everyone grab another long quest and leave with tears in their eyes.

"Something bought you here…destiny….fate…" she spoke as she walked towards him.

"A Wayvern," he groaned monochromatically as she continued on bending his chair back on its hind legs causing him to lean back in fear.

"So I have decided to trust you," she continued with paying attention to what the boy was saying.

"A horrible decision really," Storm rolled his eyes as he looked up into her's

"So take me to see the floating lights and I promise you I will return your bag," she said firmly as he looked at her suspiciously. "and when I make a promise I never break it,"

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

"Really!" she squealed in excitement a she let go of the chair causing him to pitch forward and fall to the floor.

* * *

"You coming?" he asked from the bottom of the tower as he gathered the rope around his arm tying it up to return it to his bag.

The girl bit her lip as she looked over the railing her hair already wrapped around the hook hanging just outside of her only view of the world. Taking a deep breath she took one step out of the tower slowly falling till she was mere inches from the ground. Pausing momentarily as her breath bean to waiver she tentatively reached a single bare foot down and as gently brushed it against the grass. Gasping in shock she quickly let go of her hair as the long strand billowed in the wind as she quickly laid down on the grass and began rolling in the soft foliage.

"It's so soft," she sighed happily while a content smile spread across her face.

"It's just grass," Storm sighed in annoyance as he watched her curl up in to a ball.

"Mother would be so furious," she whispered so lowly that Storm almost didn't hear it before she stood up, "but this is so amazing!" she shouted as she got up and started running towards the only exit.

Somehow making quick work of the incline she stumbled her way out of the cave and into the surrounding woods. Quickly Storm followed only slipping down the rocks a few times, walking out he found the odd girl running around the forest in glee.

"Best… Day…. Ever!" she exclaimed as she ran in circles.

"Hey you never told me your name," the Fairy Tail mage spoke as he leaned up against the tree.

"Well" she said as she stopped running around to look down at the ground as she dug her foot in to the dirt under her feet. "I don't really have one," she whispered quietly.

"How can you not have a name?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, it's not that I don't have a name it's just… my mother never told me what it was," she spoke softly as she turned away from him and began walking forward.

"Why wouldn't your mother tell you your name?" he asked as he watched her become agitated while he walked up beside her.

"Knowing a name gives one power, at least that is what my mother always said," the brunette sighed as she continued forward.

"Okay so then what you want to be called cause I am not calling you girl from here to Magnolia and back," Storm sighed as he looked down at the brunette.

"Hmmm," she sighed in thought as she walked in circles around a tree. "I know call me Luna,"

* * *

"So hungry!' Luna moaned as they continued their trek through the forest.

"We just stopped to eat an hour ago you can't possibly be hungry again!" Storm screeched as he looked at the girl in disbelief.

They had stopped at a stream for a break and decided to eat lunch. Catching five fish the Storm was shocked at watching the brunette proceeded to each four out of the five fish as well as half of the food that he had brought with him. Never had the boy seen an appetite so large except from his uncle Gajeel.

"Storm can we stop there and get something to eat please!" the brunette girl whined as she gazed up at the boy tears filling her eyes pointing towards the tavern that was on the edge of the closest town to Magnolia.

"Fine," the boy groaned in aggravation as they walked into the tavern the sign reading the snuggly duckling.

Opening the door Storm looked up cursing as all of the eyes were on them.

"Hey it's Fairy Tail!" one of them shouted as Storm grabbed the girl and tried to make a break for it but was stopped by several guarding the door.

"Aren't you a Fullbuster?' one of them hissed as the boy found himself backed in to a corner.

"NO never met the man…" Storm chuckled nervously as he watched most of them sneer.

"I've got a bone to pick with your daddy," one growled as he grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt. Cocking back his fist he was about to send it flying into the boy's face when a loud blech broke the tension.

"Man these are great," Luna said as the group looked to see her polishing off the last wing licking her lips. "Can I get four more orders of these but make em extra hot!" she called out as Storm was dropped on his ass as the man who held him stomped towards the girl.

"Those were mine!" he growled as Luna looked up at him.

"You've got good taste but not spicy enough," she said with a shake of her head.

"No way Grudge eats the spiciest of wings," another said as the man in front of her shook his head.

"Yeah I'm the champion of heat," Grudge bragged as Luna scoffed.

"Please that last batch was nothing more that sweet, give me some real heat!" she challenged as the men around her started laughing.

"Alright girly I'll make you a deal best me in a wing eating contest and if you win I'll leave the two of you alone. And if you lose I get to rough up your boyfriend there," Grudge smiled as Luna shot him a toothy grin

"Oh you're on!" she yelled as the guys around her cheered calling for the cook to make twelve orders of triple spicy wings.

"Um Luna?!" Storm shouted in panic as he was chained to the table's end as they brought out the wings.

"No water, milk, ice cream or beer. The first one to finish their six plates of wings or if the other takes a drink wins," one said as the two competitors looked at each other. "And begin!"

As the pair began eating both started off strong matching the other wing for wing sucking the meat off the bone within seconds as sauce covered their faces and fingers. As the first plate disappeared and they moved on to the second Luna never breaking her pace as Grudge began huffing in discomfort as the sauce began stinging his cheeks and mouth. While Luna seemed to gain speed as the wings slowly disappeared. And by the time she had moved on to her third tray and still going strong Grudge caved and downed a beer, much to the disappointment to half of the bar.

"And the winner is… What's your name?" the commentator asked as Luna finished the third tray and moved off to the fourth.

"Not now I'm eating!" she said between bites as she dove into to the fifth.

Polishing off the sixth tray in ten minutes she leaned back patting her now full stomach happily as she smiled over at Storm as she wiped the sauce off of her face and licked her arm and hands clean.

"Never thought I'd see the day that someone would out heat Grudge," he laughed as he removed the chains from around Storm's wrists.

Leaning forwards Luna spied the left over stacks of wings as she looked up to her opponent and asked. "Can I have those?"

Opening his mouth to reply it was cut off as the door to the bar slammed open.

"Rune Knights!" A man yelled as he ran into the bar.

"Shit!" One of the bandits called as he pushed the brunette haired girl behind the bar with Storm following. As the only sound was a heavily drunk man slurring "what's the password?"

Pulling a leaver he turned to Luna before saying "Go, no reason for a champ like you to go down with a bunch of fools like us,"

"Thanks come on," Storm said as he pulled the girl down the whole.

"Why are we running?" Luna asked as Storm continued onward.

"Well while I am not a member of a dark guild like those guys up there, the rune Knights and Fairy Tail have well a hate hate relationship," Storm explained as they raced through the cavern.

"What?" Luna asked as she turned to the boy next to her.

"The rune knight hate us because whenever there is a problem they can't fix or a person they can't catch everyone calls fairy Tail, so they kind of take it out on us," Storm tried explaining as he head footsteps fallowing them in the cavern.

"I don't understand!" the girl said as she stopped catching her breath.

"Talk later just keep running!" Storm called out as he grabbed the girl's hand and raced towards the exit.

"Fullbuster!" the voice of Lahar filled the cave just as they exited finding themselves in a canyon, the tunnel continuing on the other side. And a leaking damn sitting in between.

"Shit, we have to get across," Storm cursed wishing for the first time that he had his father's magic.

"Hold on!" Luna cried out as she somehow wrapped her hair around a post sticking out from the damn as she grabbed Storm around the waist.

"What?!" the boy asked in confusion as one minute he was on solid ground the next flying through the air as the loud sound of cracking wood gave way followed by the sound of rushing water as the damn broke.

"Luna!" Storm cried out as he pushed them towards the only opening he could. One that was quickly filling up with water.

* * *

The old woman walked quietly through the forest as she made her way back home. Humming happily as she went she stopped as she found a group of mages coming her way. Quickly she hid behind a tree as she listened in on their conversation while keeping herself hidden.

"Grey-sama where is Juvia's baby?" the woman asked as she clung to a man tears falling down her cheeks.

"I guess he finished the job and is heading back to the guild hall," the man sighed as he tossed his shirt over his shoulder rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"But if Storm returns home without Juvia and Grey, master Laxus will beat Storm for taking an S-class job and then Juvia will be angry at master," the woman wailed as she picked up the discarded shirt gently folding it before clutching it to her chest.

"Well let's hope we can get to him before that happens come on Juvia," the man said as they walked away.

Looking on at them in question the woman gasped as she noticed the mark on the woman's thigh. "Fairy Tail," she hissed in annoyance as before gasping in realization. "Luna!" she cried as she raced towards the hidden tower. Racing for the edge she looked up as she called out.

"Daughter… let down your hair!" she cried out nervously as she waited and waited but no sound came from the tower. "Daughter!" she screamed as she raced for the now sealed door tearing out the stones one by one until they were no longer blocking the path.

Charging up the stairs till she reached the overhead hatch that lead into the main compartment of the tower where her and the child lived. Quickly turning over every blanket she desperately searched for the brunette girl finding nothing. Except a small bag containing a few gem stones and a job request circa Fairy Tail. Grasping desperately at the last conversation she had with the girl she tried to figure out where she had gone.

" _I decided what I want for my birthday, some new paint made from the seashells you once brought me," the girl said quietly tucking a strand of her long tress behind her ear._

" _That's a long journey three days' time," she had replied._

" _I just thought it was a better idea than the lights," the girl sighed as she looked down at her bare feet._

" _Alright," she sighed._

The lights what could she be talking about? She asked as she pulled the last curtain finding a mural on the wall soft yellow orbs filled the black sky as a single burst of fire burned in the center.

"Magnolia!" she gasped in fear as she fled down the tower and out the door.

* * *

Walking into the tavern the woman shuddered as she caught a glips of her reflection. Grey and white where beginning to appear in her dulling hair as her skin was losing its youthful glow.

"We can't stop. That brat has the stones we need and he's probably already back home job finished," a gruff voice growled out from the corner.

"No one was outside the old man's house all day, the kid hasn't returned," another said as the woman looked around the corner looking for the two that were speaking.

Both men were large, unkempt, and scared. A large dark mark was on each of their shoulders, an upside down fairy with four arrows through its heart, the symbol of the Fairy Hunters. A dark guild made up of mages that all had one thing in common. To see the death of Fairy Tail.

"Think the bull got him?" the second asked the first as the man shook his head.

"No watched him get the stone, he wouldn't let the bull take him out even if he was a fairy," he laughed as his comrade joined him as she stood forward to make herself known.

"Or you could stop making fools of yourselves," She said smugly as she sat down at the only other empty chair at the table.

"Who asked you lady?" the first asked angrily as he downed the last of his ale.

"No one really," she sighed as she removed the bag from around her person, "if it's the stones you want here," she spoke as she threw the bag on the table.

Quickly they both reached for the bag fighting each other as they opened it revealing the gems they had been after. "Gee thanks lady," One sneered as the two got up to leave.

"Well if you want your little trinket who am I to stop you. After all I was going to offer something worth ten million stones," she said quickly as she watched the two men stop in their tracks turning around.

"What do ya mean?" one asked as she turned around speaking a sinister smile on her lips, "And it comes with revenge on Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Storm asked as they found themselves trapped in a cavern that was slowly filling up with water.

"Yeah are you?" Luna coughed as she tried keeping her head above water.

"Yeah… we need to find a way out of here," Storm said as Luna looked over at him.

"Aren't you a water mage?" she asked looking over at the boy.

"Yeah, but I'm still learning. Mom refuses to teach me the more complicated spells," he groaned as the cavern filled up with water.

"Well what are we going to do?" Luna asked as her body rose with the water.

"If only we had light maybe I could find the current and use it to help us, but I don't have a lacrima," Storm grunted.

"Yeah it's not like I have magic hair that glows when I sing," Luna said sarcastically as Storm laughed pitifully as his head hit the rocks above them.

"Wait I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Luna cried out in obvious realization.

"What?!" Storm cried out in alarm as they had to tilt their heads up to breath.

"Fire gleam and glow…. Let your power shine!" she sang quickly taking a last breath as the water finally filled the cave.

It a moment under the water her long brown hair began to glow red as Storm gasped in surprise as forgetting momentarily that he was under water. Looking around Luna found what they were looking for digging out the stones as fast as she could Storm moved to help cutting his hand on the first rock but continued digging none the less as soon as the light from her hair disappeared.

Water burst through a once closed hole as the two teens gripped the shore gulping in large breaths of air.

"We're alive," Luna said happily as she lifted her head off the shore.

"Her hair glows," Storm gasped in confusion.

"We made it," she stood up wringing out her hair so it would dry faster pulling the long tress out of the water.

"Didn't see that coming," he groaned as he lay on his back inspecting his injured hand.

"Storm," Luna sighed in annoyance as the boy continued to rant and rave at the sky.

"I mean it actually glows," he shouted up at the clouds.

"Storm!" Luna shouted in annoyance as the boy finally turned his attention to the girl with him.

"What?!" the boy asked watching as she finished her task.

"It doesn't just glow," Luna smiled softly as she walked away from the river.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Storm called out in alarm as he quickly stood chasing after the girl.

* * *

"So I have been very patient as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," the black haired teen said anxiously.

Luna sitting across from him as she worked the end of her hair around his palm. The warm glow of the fire next to them providing heat and light as the sun had set an hour ago.

"Look just don't freak out," she finally spoke looking up at the boy after her task was done.

"Okay?" Storm said unsurely as he watched her close her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Fire gleam and glow...let your power shine," she began singing the soft melody. Her hair changing from the brown it was to a vibrant red that seemed to match the flames in the campfire. "Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine," she continued as the last of her hair turned red and a soothing heat filled is covered hand. "What once was mine," she finished. Her hair turning back as quickly as it had come while she unwrapped the hair form around his hand revealing the now healed skin.

"I..." Storm began as Luna interrupted him.

"Don't freak out!" She panicked as he looked at her in confusion.

"I wasn't," he reassured her, "we have a healer back at the guild," he spoke answering the question that appeared on her face.

Magic healers were very rare it was no wonder she was afraid of his reaction to what she could do.

"oh," she said quietly. _Mother always said that people would be afraid of what I can do_ , she thought as Storm's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yeah she's a wind dragon slayer," Storm said happily as he watched her eyes go wide with excitement.

"Dragon?!" Luna asked as she rocked back and forth trying to curb her excitement. The few books she had with dragons in them always showed them to be villainess, but the girl new that not all dragons were like that.

"You like Dragon's?" he laughed joining in on her enjoyment.

"Yes! No..." her voice trailing off as if she remembered something rather disappointing.

"Why not?" Storm asked not understanding the sudden change in her enthusiasm.

"Mother always said that dragons were greedy, selfish beings. Keeping their power all to themselves," Luna spoke clear disappointment in her words.

"Well yeah they can be territorial," he said thinking about his uncle Gajeel and how angry he could get at the two other members of team shadow gear. "But they would do anything for family. There's about six in my guild."

"I've always wanted to meet a dragon," Luna said wistfully as she gazed down at the flames in longing, a look the boy had only seen on the face of his Guild master whenever the sky would thunder but no lightning would appear.

"Why?"

"Because maybe they could help me find my father," she said quietly turning away from the flames.

"So it's just you and your mother," Storm carefully spoke afraid she would stop talking if he said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, I used to ask about my dad every day. Mother told me that I get my magic from him but that if he knew about me he would take me away from her and lock me away like a criminal," tears forming in her eyes as the girl spoke.

"Why is that?"

"Because I am dangerous," she spoke so softly he almost didn't hear it but once he was sure of what he had heard Storm looked at the girl in confusion.

Growing up in Fairy Tail he learned very early on that size does not matter when it comes to destructive forces. He still cringes every time he remembers the day that a single stack of Aunt Levy's books were toppled over when her table had been bumped in the middle of the guilds third daily brawl. The destruction that followed required a brand new bar, roof, second floor, and a rule that Levy's table must always have a rune barrier protecting it. All of which was achieved without so much as a single spell casted by the solid script mage.

"When I was little I accidentally destroyed our whole village, so to protect my mother and I hid in the tower," Luna spoke bringing Storm back to the present.

"Which is why you never left that tower," he said filing in the missing blank that she left off.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly rubbing her arms.

"But how?" he asked curious as to how much potential the girl had wrapped up inside of her.

"I... I don't want to talk about it," Luna said nervously.

"Okay...," Storm spoke an uncomfortable silence filled the woods as he tried to figure out what to ask her next. "Is that why your mother never told you your name?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, knowing ones name gives them power and according to her I have enough power already," She laughed as her attention turned back to the dancing flames.

"So where did Luna come from?" Storm questioned as he watched her once again shrink back. Sighing he looked over at their meager supplies speaking. "I'm going to get some more wood," he said standing as he walked into the woods.

Sighing Luna looked down at the flames debating on whether or not she should just tell him the truth. _What should I do Storm wasn't afraid of my healing but I know hearing voices isn't normal._ She thought as a new voice scoffed. _"Just like your mother, worry worry worry. That is not the Luna I know,"_ the familiar voice spoke as Luna looked up to the sky smiling.

"Thank you," Luna spoke to the stars.

"Talking to yourself again?" a familiar voice said as Luna turned around to find the woman who raised her.

"Mother?!" Luna gasped in surprise as she stood facing the woman.

"Luna, stop this foolishness and come home with me at once," the elder woman ordered.

"But mother I've meet someone," she spoke with a blush.

"Yes the wanted criminal, Mother is so proud," the woman sighed sarcastically.

"Storm's not a criminal!" Luna shouted in anger, the fire next to her jumping slightly.

"But he is a Fairy Tail mage, which is practically the same thing," the elder woman countered.

"Your wrong!" the brunette insisted.

"No I am not; now listen to your Mother!" the woman ordered grabbing the girl by the arm.

"NO!" Luna shouted pulling her arm from her mother's grasp.

"NO? Darling this is why he's here!" she said throwing the bag on to the ground the contents spilling on the ground. "The moment you give it back to him is the moment he will leave you," she shouted glaring at her daughter as the girl bent down to pick up the bag.

"He's not like that," Luna spoke strongly as she glared up at her mother.

"Well if he's lying don't come crying!" the woman growled disappearing in to the woods.

"Hey so does this mean I will get some kind of new ability since you healed me cause I have to tell you that would be awesome," Storm's voice came through the clearing as he was carrying an arm full of fire wood.

"Nope," Luna said nervously as she hid the bag out of the boy's sight.

* * *

"Come on there he is," one of the men grunted as Storm walked into the clearing. "Forget what Gothal has planned let's just go," not realizing the woman in question was standing right behind them.

"Patience," Gothal spoke holding the two back, "All good things to those who wait".

* * *

"Here we are Magnolia," Storm sighed in content as he waved a hand in front of the bustling town as it appeared through the trees.

Merchants sold wears of every shape and size and the crowded streets over flowed with life and joy. The town fountain was covered in flowers and stuffed animals.

"It's for the lost fairy," a little girl spoke as she placed a small flower on the fountain that seemed to only hold the fauna.

"Storm what's that for?" Luna asked pointing to the fountain as they approached.

She noticed that the central carvings on the fountain were all covered by a single picture. A man with pink hair and a woman with blonde gazed out at her happy smiles on their faces and in their arms was a little baby with pink hair and green eyes.

"Those two are members of my guild. The Salamander, and the Celestial Queen, Cassiopeia. Years ago when I was a baby theirs was taken in the middle of the night. Fairy Tail searched and searched but we could never find a trace of her. So every year on the night of the festival we send the lanterns in the sky hoping that she knows that she is still missed and that we will always be searching for her," Storm spoke his gaze resting on the picture.

"The parent's?" Luna asked looking up at the boy.

"Not around much, they used to be on a team with my dad but once their daughter was taken... But we're not here to talk about that, let's enjoy the festivities," he smiled as the two began walking into to town.

But moments later Luna was pulled back as unknowing townsfolk stepped on her hair. "Ow," Luna said as she was jerked back again and again every time she tried to take a step forward.

"Luna?" Storm asked as he sensed the girl wasn't behind him anymore.

Turning around he found her trying in vain to gather all of her hair up off the ground moving to help her he now found that both of them with their arms full of hair. Looking around for a solution Storm found a small group of girls braiding each other's hair, whistling he got their attention. The three girls looked up at him as he held up the massive amount of hair. Gasping in joy the three girls nodded their heads in agreement. The girls quickly got to work braiding the long hair as a familiar voice came from behind him.

"There you are you Vapor head," the female voice called as a pronounced slap up side his head rattled the teen.

"Myka," Storm greeted the girl as he turned to face her. Long black hair cascaded down her back streaks of blue flowing through; standing at about his height the girl glared at him her piercing red eyes narrowing behind the glasses she was wearing.

"Don't Myka me, you disappear for three days. You parents are worried sick, Master is furious with you. And you have the gal to not even tell me... Your team mate that you're taking an S-Class mission?!" The girl screeched readjusting the books on her hips.

"Look I knew you already have two strikes against you before your grounded for two months so I figured you wouldn't want to risk it," Storm groaned.

It was apparently a new thing, but Storm had grown up with the rules. If on a job you were the cause of unnecessary destruction you had three chances before you were banned from taking jobs for two months. A rule that both teen tested the boundaries of often.

"Even if I had three strikes and was banned from going on jobs I would still hope you would have at least told me besides, don't you remember how I got my last strike? I was covering for you!" The girl growled.

"Look can we not do this now I'm kinda in the middle of something," Storm spoke looking over his shoulders as he watched as the three girls asked Luna what flowers she liked as they tucked several into her braid.

Looking over the boy's shoulder Myka inspected the girl. Something seemed familiar she knew she had seen those eyes somewhere but she wasn't sure where. "Didn't take you for a man whore," she said breaking Storms thoughts.

"Redfox you've got it all twisted, it's not like that," Storm insisted as he heard Luna call out to him.

"What do you think?" The brunette asked as she spun around showing him her braid.

"You look incredible," he said as a snort came from the girl next to him.

"Well I'm gonna go, don't let master find you," Myka said laughing as Storm's eyes never left the girl.

Walking over to her he asked "so what should we do first?"

"What's that?" The girl asked as she quickly pulled him towards the crowd.

Store after store and every single food vendor she dragged him all over the town. As the day went on she made him participate in nearly every activity that was going on in the town and at the end of it just before the parade, he bought her a handkerchief with Fairy Tail's symbol on it giggling brightly she hugged him as after she tucked the fabric away for safety as they ducked into an ally avoiding other members of his guild as the parade began.

* * *

"Here we go best seats in the..." Storm began as he looked over to find the brunette girl gripping the side of the boat as her green face leaned over the side.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked as the girl groaned in response. "Wait do you have motion sickness?" He asked laughing as the girl glared at him.

"Why...I... Ugh!" She slouched back down in defeat.

"Here let me help," he laughed as he gently moved the girls head to his lap stroking her hair. "Better?" Storm asked laughing as the girl weakly glared up at him from his lap.

"I guess but why would you bring me on this death trap?" She asked as her eyes gazed up at the night sky. _"I told you that the boat was a bad idea,"_ the familiar voice chuckled in her head.

Smiling up at the sky he spoke, "Just wait for it,"

* * *

The somber mood that followed the parade filled the guild members as it did every year. Taking the lanterns in their hands they made their way towards the hill behind the guild. The lanterns themselves where each embossed with their guild mark, a large pile of them waiting at the foot of the cliffs to ascend into the sky following the members release as each gathered Levy stepped forward. As the child's godmother it had been tradition to let her lantern float in the sky on its own before the others were released.

"Light," the script mage whispered as she released the glowing lantern watching as it floated up.

Glowing bright in the night sky it ascended by itself dancing with the stars as it lead the way for the rest to follow. Once it reached it's peak each member of the guild followed suit releasing theirs into the sky as Levy reached the edge waving her hand over the group of lanterns sitting at the base of the cliff, those glowing as they flew past the family.

* * *

Staring up at the sky Luna gasped as she saw the first one rise in the darkened sky. Moving quickly she almost tipped the boat over as she clung to the edge watching the light float in the sky. Soon hundreds of lights followed suit. Turning around she smiled widely as she looked to find Storm holding two lanterns, one in each hand taking one Luna waited patiently as both were lit before she released them into the sky to dance with the others. Laughing happily she scanned the area waiting for the burst of fire.

"There on the other side," Storm noted as he pointed to the shore far off in the distance.

A moment later a large column of fire bursts into the sky dancing with the lanterns as a glowing dust that she hadn't noticed form the distance danced into the sky.

"It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine," Luna sighed as she turned back to Storm. Biting her lower lip she reached behind her grabbing the thing she had kept hidden from him. "Here," she spoke pulling out the bag.

Taking it he opened it up to find the gems and request still tucked safely in the pouch setting it aside he looked up speaking, "Thanks," he smiled as he watched her laugh as the lanterns surrounded her.

"Don't go back," he said quickly without thinking.

"What?" Luna asked as she turned her attention back to the boy in the boat.

The fire as disappeared as quickly as it had come leaving only the lanterns and glowing gold dust to sore through the sky.

"I don't know who would be after you but we at Fairy Tail can protect you. You won't be lonely anymore and we can go out and see the world," the boy said fast hoping that she wouldn't say no.

Smiling brightly at the boy she simply responded "I'd like that."

"Good I'll take you to see master then," Storm beamed as he began moving them back to shore the sudden movement causing the brunette to collapse again groaning as the boat moved.

As they reached the shore she jumped out quickly as Storm heard shouts in the distance looking over to the red haze that seemed to engulf his second home. "Wait here, the halls in trouble," Storm spoke as he reached down plucking his bag out of the boat.

"What?" Luna asked looking up at the boy, before her eyes saw the haze in the distance.

"Wait here for me; I'll be right back," Storm assured while Luna leaned against the boat.

"Okay," Luna nodded her head as she watched him disappear into the dark.

Several hours passed and the moon now high in the sky the red glow that had once burned in the distance had been extinguished a while ago but storm had yet to return leaving behind a thick fog that filled the area. Impatiently her leg bounced while she played with the end of her long braid. Hearing a twig snap she looked up to find a shadow covered man begin to walk towards her.

"Geez you were gone for a long time, I was getting worried," Luna laughed as the figure came closer.

A second body coming out from behind the second, as they got closer she realized that neither were the boy she was waiting for. Dread and fear coursed through her as they grew closer. Silently she began backing up.

"He's not coming," one of the men spoke his gruff voice sending a jolt of fear down her spine as they continued to walk closer.

"What?" the brunette girl asked as she backed away.

"The girl with the magic hair, someone would pay a fortune for it," the other darkly chuckled as the two large men continued forward.

"What? How did you find me?" she asked panic filling her voice as she backed away again.

"And your little friend sold you out," one laughed darkly as the panic began to rise in her throat.

"No there's no way," Luna insisted as she looked between the two men.

"Come on now no need to resist," the other laughed reaching out for her as Luna ran away into the woods as fast as she could stopping only when her hair got caught on a fallen log.

"No!" Luna shouted in fear as she tugged and tugged on her braid trying to get it loose before she was found.

"Darling, darling?" a familiar voice called out to her as she finally stopped struggling as the figure she had known all of her life stepped through the fog.

"Mother?" Luna asked in confusion as her mother stumbled through the fog hugging her tightly.

"Oh you're safe, I was so worried. I followed you here and then that boy he got money from them. And I couldn't just leave you," the woman spoke as she untangled Luna's hair from the log.

Tears streaking down her face Luna launched herself at her mother as she sodded in to the woman's clothes. "Mother I'm so sorry you were right,"

It had taken a lot longer for him to slip away that he had been thinking Aunt Erza on a war path to find the two men who were spotted fleeing the guild hall after it had caught fire. Reaching the pear he began to speak. "Luna! Sorry it took so long someone set fire to the guild..." Storm spoke as he reached the boat finding no one. "Luna?" he shouted out in confusion. "Luna!"

* * *

"There now it's all in the past," the once comforting voice cooed as Luna looked down at her feet sighing her lengthy brunette hair now loose again the flowers that once filled it sitting in a basket next to her feet.

"Don't worry my little flame once we move everything will be okay," the woman spoke as she picked up the basket and dumped it out the side window.

"I'm going to go pack," Luna whispered as she raced to her room shutting the door.

Lying down on her bed she gazed up at the mural covered walls and ceiling. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the embroidered handkerchief that Storm had bought her raising it up she stared sadly at the Fairy Tail symbol on the patch of fabric. Groaning she let the fabric fall on to her stomach as she continued her gaze at the celling till something struck her. The Fairy Tail symbol drawn into the painting on the ceiling. Moving she noticed it again and again till she realized she had covered her room in the symbol. Till something came to mind.

 _A soft melody played as she gazed up at moving stars, dragons, that danced around the fairy tail guild mark. "Good morning my Luna," a gruff voice cooed as a man with pink hair picked her up, a blonde woman standing behind him smiling at her._

Thinking it through she knew she had seen those two people somewhere before. Looking over at the cloth on her bed she gasped in realization as she walked out the door of her room gripping on to the railing in front of her.

"Darling are you alright?" The woman asked turning her head back to the task she had been doing.

"I'm the lost fairy," Luna whispered.

"Speak up you know how I hate mumbling," the elder woman said as she glared at the brunette.

"I'm the lost fairy aren't I Mother?" Luna asked forcefully glaring at the woman who raised her. Shock running across her face as she stared at her daughter. "Or should I even call you that?" The brunette asked as she began walking down the stairs.

"I... Where do you get these crazy ideas?" Gothal asked as she continued stuffing a bag full of food for their trip.

"Mavis I am such an idiot, this wasn't to protect me. It was to protect you, I'm supposed to be in the guild hall. Not here," Luna growled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop it, now pack we are leaving," the woman shouted as the girl continued to glare at her.

"Oh I am leaving alright I am going home!" Luna cried out as she moved towards the hidden stairs case to make her way back to the guild.

Growling in anger Gothal turned as she spoke under her breath. "Make me the bad guy, fine now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

"Storm Silver Fullbuster, come to Juvia right now!" The water mage shouted as she saw her son walk into town. It wasn't hard to notice the bags under his eyes as he lethargically turned towards her.

"Mother I don't have time for this right now!" The teen groaned as he looked at his mother.

He had spent the better part of the last day trying to find any clue as to where the weird girl had gone _._

 _I've checked everywhere but the tower, maybe she actually went back_. He thought as a loud shout filled the square drawing both mages attention.

"It's not us it was that old woman!" A man begged as he was being dragged through the square but Erza.

"Well that's a new one," the requip mage sighed as she continued tugging the two men behind her towards the guild hall they had destroyed.

"Hey we're telling the truth! She said if helped her get the girl with the really long hair back we'd be rich!" The other said as they tried to wiggle their way out of the red headed mages strong grip.

"Girl with... Luna?!" Storm cried out in alarm as he raced forward with renewed energy snatching one of the men from his guild mate.

"Where did she take her?" He hissed in rage as he banged the man against the wall.

"I don't know!" The man stammered.

"Think!" The teen growled as he encased the man's head in water watching as he tried in vain to breath.

"Storm!?" Grey shouted in surprise as he watched his son dispel the water leaving the man sputtering as he coughed up water.

"Alright…. Alright…she ... She said something about leaving, going away. That's all I know, that's all I know!" He plead as Storm released the hold on his shirt and raced towards the Eastern forest.

"Storm?" Juvia called out after her son as she watched him disappear from sight. "Storm!"

Never breaking his pace Storm tore through the dense thickets and around the trees as he charged forward. Not even bothering to stop he slid into the cracked opening at the cliff only coming to a stop once he had reached the tower.

"Luna!" He shouted as he glanced up at the open window waiting for any sign that the girl was still there.

A moment later her long tress fell to the ground. Grinning he took the hair and began climbing the tower. Reaching the window he looked up happy to see her but stopped as he noticed that she was bound by heavy chains with a gag around her mouth.

"Storm!" She cried out in alarm but the sound was muffled by the gag that her 'mother' had placed on her.

Struggling against the chains that held her back she watched her mother plunge the knife into his unsuspecting gut. Groaning in pain he collapsed on to the floor.

"There now you can't follow us," the old woman growled in rage as she dropped the knife on to the ground. "Come now daughter," she hissed as she pulled out the chains attached to the young girl's wrists. But rather than going willingly she pulled and tugged in to opposite direction trying to get to the fallen boy.

"Stop fighting me!" The woman cried out in frustration the brown haired girl finally collapsed into a pile on the floor the gag finally falling around her throat.

"Never, I will never stop fighting you. Every day. all day I will fight. But if you let me heal him I'll go willingly ," she hissed breathlessly .

Groaning in agitation the woman rolled her eyes. Removing the shackles from the brunette's wrist she placed them on the black haired boy's chaining him to the tower. As Luna bounced anxiously waiting to get to him.

"Storm!" Luna cried out in worry as she raced to his side.

"Luna," he weakly huffed as he reached for her.

"Stop moving alright. Don't worry everything will be alright," she sighed breathlessly as she gathered up her hair to wrapping around his torso.

"I can't let you do this," he grunted in pain as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"And I can't watch you die," she whispered back.

Leaning forward he cupped her face in his right hand. Leaning into his touch she fell forward not noticing that he had picked up the discarded knife and with the other and in one smooth motion he cut straight through her hair. Gasping in shock she felt her hair fall away, unaware that the now spiked length hair began to turn pink from the root extending outward.

"No!" The old woman cried out in agony as she picked up the discarded hair as it began to die and change to the odd color as well. Wailing she pitched backwards falling out of the tower.

"How could you?" Luna asked looking down at him "Storm...Storm?!" She cried out in panic as she felt him got limp.

Screaming in rage and sorrow she felt an intense warmth leave her as she wailed. Soon feeling utterly drained she opened her eyes painting as she looked up to find the roof of the tower was now gone. Small fires still burning around the rim.

* * *

The group of adults trekked through the dense forest. "Are you sure he came this way?" Grey asked as Gajeel nodded his head.

"Yep he ran that way," Gajeel pointed in the Eastward direction as a single large spire of fire appeared out of nowhere.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted as the exceed picked her up and flew towards where the fire had appeared. The others on the ground following quickly behind.

"It's a mountain," Grey shouted in confusion.

"No!" Wendy said shaking her head, "there is a clearing in the center!" She shouted as Carla carried her over towards the tower.

"This way!" Gajeel called out as he found the vine covered hole following Storm's scent he gaped in awe at the single tower before him a large pile of what looked like pink hair sitting at the bottom.

"No! get away from him!" A female voice shouted in exhausted rage as both men charged towards the tower.

"Guys get up here now!" Wendy screamed as both men raced up the tower to the single window.

"Storm!" The strange voice shouted in joy as the pair finally made it to the window.

"He'll be okay," Wendy reassured as Grey looked over to his son.

His eyes were closed as he held the smaller body against his own softly reassuring the shaking girl as she cried into his chest. But what stuck out was the head of familiar pink hair.

"Storm?" Grey asked as he stepped forward noticing that Gajeel was looking up at the whole in the ceiling as he muttered about something smelling familiar.

"Dad?!" Storm cried out in confusion as he looked up to his parent the girl turning around to look at the Intruders as everything seemed to stop.

As Gray asked. "Lucy?"

* * *

"There's no way," Laxus growled as he stared down the teen.

After Storm had reassured her that she wasn't going to be left behind they had all packed up the few belongings that the now pink haired teen wanted and began the long trek though the west forest towards the guild. Before reaching the city Storm had had Luna cover her now shorter hair with a cloth so as to not cause a commotion with in the town. Once they reached the guild she removed the scrap of fabric and watched as the lively guild stood in shocked silence as they looked her over.

"Gihihi, ya shoulda seen the fire blast she set off," Gajeel smiled as a familiar scent filled the hall.

"Okay Natsu and Lucy are a day out so..." Loke began but stopped as he looked at the girl standing in the center of the guild hall. "Luna?" He asked unsure as she cocked her head.

"Are you Loke?" She asked in confusion as the spirit shouted for joy.

"You did hear us!" He cried out as he pulled the girl into a hug.

"What do you mean by hear us?" Levy asked as she itched to call Lucy and tell her the news.

"When she was taken we still had the link to her open. We spirits couldn't just appear where she was because of some serious magic. We couldn't even pinpoint an area to search for her in. But we could still speak to her. Every single day, all of us would speak to her tell her how much she was loved. What her name was and that we were always looking for her," the celestial spirit said as he held on tight to the girl he had watched grow up from a far.

"What kind of magic could do that?" Juvia asked as she pulled up her son's shirt looking for any kind of injury he might have received while he was gone.

"This kind!" Myka's voice filled the guild hall as she hefted an extra-large book in to the guild hall.

The title read; Dark guilds of the third century.

"Myka Redfox have you been in the restricted section again?!" Levy bellowed as her daughter set the book down on the table a loud thud filling the hall.

"Shirmp you know that the moment you told her no was the moment she just had to read every book in there," Gajeel grunted as he watched Levy glare at him.

"What did you find?" Laxus asked as he looked over at the girl.

"I took this for a little light reading," she said as she opened the book looking for a specific passage.

"That's light?" Romeo asked in disbelief looking at the large tome that had to be at least twenty pounds as Wendy cuddled up to him.

"Anyway, here. Among the most dangerous of dark guilds is one known as the Phoenix Gods. Believed to be the decedents of the priests of a temple of the fire gods. These members have been searching for the last ingredient to a spell that will grant them immortality and eternal youth," Myka read as finding what she had been looking for.

"I don't like where this is going," Jet spoke keeping his eyes on the girl reading.

"The spell is one shrouded in mystery none really know what is needed only that the guild has spent the last few centuries searching for the only missing ingredient. Reports have shown that they are searching for something that I believe does not exist. The egg of a fire dragon," Myka looking up as she finished reading.

"Okay?" Laxus asked motioning for her to continue.

"So I check with the council," the black haired girl began as Laxus scoffed.

"How did you do that without my permission?" The guild master asked as the girl smirked at him.

"I have my ways," Myka bragged as she leaned on to the book.

"Flirting with Lahar's son again?" Levy asked with a knowing glare.

"I got the information didn't I?" Her daughter growled.

Lahar's son had a fascination with script mages and as her daughter had followed in Levy's footsteps the boy had grown very attached to her. Not that Myka returned the poor boys affection only using it to her advantage whenever she needed it.

"Mavis," Levy sighed as Myka turned back to the group.

"Anyway about ten years after this was written the guild hall for Phoenix Gods was stormed finding all but one member dead and missing as well was twelve missing mages, all of them practicing fire magic," the girl continued.

"Okay?" Grey asked as she had paused for a few moments.

"Over the last few centuries fire mages have been disappearing, once every three to five years. And if the bodies were found the mages had all died of magic deficiency disease," the girl said tucking her black hair behind her head.

"What else was off about the mages?" Gajeel asked as he watched his daughter showboat the flow of information she gave the group.

"They all had long hair, longer than any of them ever kept it before the disappearance," Myka smirked looking over to Luna as the rest of the guild turned to look at the pink haired girl.

"My God you drama queen just finish the story!" Storm growled as he felt Luna tug on the back of his shirt as she hid behind him.

"I checked in Master's old log with a hunch, two days after Natsu joined an old woman approached him saying that Natsu was her grandson and that he had ran away and she was here to take him home. But Natsu refused to go with her, and Master placed a protection spell that hide him from her," Myka spoked as Laxus groaned in realization.

"One that stopped working after his death," the guild master said.

"When Lucy was pregnant," Grey continued as he remembered the couple mourned the fact that their father figure would never meet their first child.

"My guess is that once the protection spell was removed she came to try and take Natsu again but when she realized he sired a child she waited till after Lucy gave birth," Myka said as the guild came to the same conclusion.

"But Luna was almost a year old when she was taken," Erza pointed out as Myka sighed.

"She must have waited seeing if Luna was actually a fire mage," Freed pointed out.

"But why would she be fixed on Natsu?" Grey asked looking over at the girl who was hovering by his son.

"If the spell called for an egg of a fire dragon, she must have reworked the spell to work on human mages that practiced fire magic. But they burned out of magic too quickly but a fire dragon slayer," Freed offered as Levy looked over her daughter's notes.

"Given a steady diet of fire would ensure they would never run out of magic," the blue haired solid script mage said as the guild turned to the girl.

"But I don't know how to eat fire," she said quietly.

"But you eat spicy foods like nothing else," Storm said with a laugh as he pulled Luna in front of him

"How spicy?" Myka asked as Mira set a plate of food down in front of the girl.

"How about we find out? Here you go Luna, Fairy Tail specialty. Fire dragon Chicken, Natsu edition," Mira smiled as Luna sniffed the meat on the table.

Picking up a piece of the angry red chicken she tentatively bit into it. After a moment a smile spread on her face as she turned to the barmaid. "This is great but can I get another ten orders," she asked as the whole of Fairy Tail laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Luna asked as she reached up to touch her now pixie cut hair.

"You look so much like your mom," Mira sighed as she looked in to the green eyes of the girl in front of her.

"They aren't going to care how you look. They've been looking for you since you were taken from them," Levy reassured as she patted the nervous teen on the back.

The guild doors creaked open as the guild fell silent. "Oy, did somebody die?" The gruff voice of Natsu called out as he looked around the guild but stopped as he felt Lucy tense next to him. Staring back into a pair of green eyes and face that so resembled her own the blonde slowly walked forward towards the pink haired teen. Looking up Natsu chocked as he saw the girl standing in the middle of the guild hall,

"Luna?" He whispered as Lucy carefully raised a hand to the girl's cheeks. Making contact the blonde began heaving as tears pooled into both girls eyes. "Luna!" The celestial mage wailed in joy as both girls collapsed to the ground, Natsu following as he wrapped his arms around both girls.

"You came home!" He whispered as the newly reunited family held tight to each other.

"Alright everyone let's celebrate!" Laxus called out as the guild was once again filled with its occupant's full shouts of joy. As it would for many years to come.


End file.
